By a Campfire on the Trail
}} By a Campfire on the Trail is a tutorial quest in Fallout: New Vegas. This tutorial quest introduces the player to crafting. Sunny Smiles shows the player how to use campfires, which in turn can help the player understand how to use both the work and reloading benches. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough After finishing the quest Back in the Saddle, Sunny offers to show the Courier another trick for surviving in the wasteland: using campfires to cook food. If the player character chooses to end the tutorial during Back in the Saddle, this quest is not available. Sunny asks the Courier to retrieve a xander root near the Goodsprings schoolhouse and a broc flower from the Goodsprings Cemetery. Both plants can also be found on a hill directly south of the campfire where she waits. The plants Sunny directs the player character to are newly added to the specified locations by the quest. At the schoolhouse, a new xander root is added to the patch where only two had grown near the east entrance, along with two giant mantis nymphs that now guard the area. The cemetery, previously without any broc flowers have one added near the open grave at the back, as well as four bloatflies and a bark scorpion. The new plants are permanent and will respawn after being picked, but the creatures will not. After retrieving both items, the Courier should meet Sunny back at the campfire near the Goodsprings water source. After talking to her, go to the campfire to make healing powder. When this quest is over, Sunny will tell the Courier to head over to the Prospector Saloon and talk with Trudy. Quest stages Notes * If the Courier has used either the xander roots or broc flower before giving them to Sunny Smiles, the waypoint will disappear, but the ingredients will respawn every 72 hours. * If healing powder is already in the Courier's inventory, Sunny will move on with the quest as if they had created it using the campfire. * There usually are some broc flowers and xander roots nearby, to the south of the campfire where Sunny waits, avoiding the need to go over to the schoolhouse and cemetery. Behind the scenes * As well as acting as a crafting tutorial for the player, retrieving broc flowers and xander roots is also a reference to the start of Fallout 2, particularly Hakunin who will make healing powder upon returning to him with the same two ingredients. * The title of the quest is a reference to the song "By a Campfire on the Trail" by The Sons of the Pioneers. Bugs * When following Sunny Smiles and talking to her at the campfire, the quest will become marked as done on the Pip-Boy. Sunny will go back to the Prospector Saloon without teaching the Courier how to make healing powder and no broc flower nor xander root will appear on the hill south of the campfire. So it's better to go to the Goodsprings Schoolhouse and to the Goodsprings Cemetery and talk to Sunny with all the ingredients. * Once the player has collected sufficient ingredients, if they interact with a campfire before they have talked with Sunny, even if they haven't actually made anything (just exited), she will approach the player, tell him/her they have enough, then immediately enter the dialogue as if you just crafted healing powder. Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests Category:Goodsprings quests de:Lagerfeuer-Romantik es:Alrededor del Hogar pl:Przy ognisku na szlaku pt:By a Campfire on the Trail ru:У костра uk:Біля багаття